Favor Returned
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: Bonnie's all grown up and the cycle repeats itself, what will happen to her old toys along with Andys? oneshot


**I just wanted to write a oneshot for one of my favorite movies. I liked the first two as a kid so long ago. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story in anyway shape or form, that would go to Pixar,**

* * *

"Bonnnie, I understand your want to keep these toys but you've got to make a decision." a woman said as she rummaged through a teenage girls room. The room had changed over the years, it used to have artwork everywhere and toys strewn around, along with a flowered wall paper. But now the wall was covered in posters, papers, and pictures of friends and family. Instead of toys, clothes and even more paper was strewn around the floor.

"Mom, I want to carry on this tradition, giving toys to a kid who'll take good care of them." the girl known as Bonnie protested taking hold of a cowboy doll-Woody. Bonnie was eighteen years old and had been accepted to her dream college, her major-writer. She had almost everything packed and her current dillemma was finding a place for her old toys. Her original plan was to put them in storage but she didn't want her old toys to lie there gathering dust until she was ready to play with them again. While Bonnine's mom supported this type of decision the problem was finding a child, the neighborhood they were in didn't have any more kids and Bonnie had stopped babysitting for a long time and didn't know many children herself.

That night Bonnie taped yet another box shut before bed time, and as she laid in bed wondering what college would be like she couldn't get the nagging feeling of the toys fate off her mind. And yet again she remembered and thought about the boy Andy and the day he gave her the toys, that had been almost fourteen years ago. Her mom seemed to know Andy very well but Bonnie hadn't even known he had existed all those years ago; and then he had shown up randomly at her house saying he had toys and boy did he. Bonnie had kept her word and taken very good care of Andy's old toys, it had seemed so important to him and it was why she was persistent in keeping his toys and her own together and in good shape.

Sighing Bonnie turned over and closed her eyes, she had four more days.

"She's asleep," A voice whispered, some toys climbed on out of a box,

"Oh Woody not again." Jessie moaned hugging her cowboy partner, behind her a space ranger put his hand on her shoulder, Jessie turned her hug to Buzz Lightyear instead.

"It's ok Jessie, Bonnie will figure out what to do with us," he tried reassuring her, Dolly came over to the group

"Right, Bonnie loves us all equally, she wouldn't seperate us."

"Hopefully," Woody inputed, for the first few weeks he had been with Bonnnie he had missed Andy terribly, even though it had been his idea and suggestion to keep together all his friends he was homesick for his old partner; he still had some nightmares about the dump and memories of all his adventures with his friends.

"Oh all this indesicions and unknowing is killing me again," a dinosaur known as Rex said twitching, his dinosaur friend Trixy patted him reassuringly.

"You have saved our lives we are eternally grateful." three robotic voices said, sighing Mr. Potato head patted the toys

"You saved ours as well, we are eternally grateful." he reminded them,

"What if Bonnie can't find a replacement and sends us back to the daycare?" his wife Mrs. Potato head asked worriedly.

"We'll be fine." Buzz said firmly knowing why his friends were very nervous about this ordeal. Andy's group had been donated to a terrible day care and had been treated horribly by toddlers. But Bonnie's group was nervous because of the stories they had heard from the others.

"You're right Buzz, Andy left a mark on Bonnie as he did with us, it is important to her to keep us safe." Woody agreed, he was still the leader of the group and it was his job to make them feel better. His heart still ached for his old partner, but he would be there for Bonnie if she needed him.

"I thought Barbie and Ken made sure that Sunnyside was a good place." slinky dog said.

"I still don't wanna go back." Jessie replied firmly, Bullseye Woody's horse nuzzled her shoulder.

"Look Bonnie will find a way, we just have to be patient." Woody reminded them.

* * *

A few days later Bonnie was working her last shift at the supermarket she worked at, all day her coworkers kept wishing her luck and telling her she was so lucky to be moving on. She got off at seven, right now it was six thirty and very busy. A man came up setting a few groceries on her counter,

"Did you find everything ok?" Bonnie asked as she scanned a gallon of milk,

"Bonnie?" the voice asked. Bonnnie looked up into a set of familiar blue eyes but couldn't place them.

"Uh yeah, that's my name." she replied,

"I'm Andy, y-you are the Bonnie I gave my old toys to, right? Woody, Jessie, Buzz..." he trailed off, Bonnie's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" she asked him. Andy smiled a little reliefed he wasn't mistaking her for somebody else.

"I'm doing good, and you?"

"Good, I'm heading off to college soon."

"Really? Well good luck, I hope you have a good time as I had." Andy replied sincerely. Bonnie smiled shyly at him, "So, uh, out of curiosity how have my toys been?" he asked,

"Oh them? I-they're still in my room," Bonnie replied. Andy smile relieved. He felt better knowing they were still good.

"So when did you move back?"

"Only a few months ago, I've been married for a few years and my wife and I decided more space for our children. The first place I thought of was where I grew up, we're living a few blocks away from my old neighborhood, I'm relieved the place hasn't changed too much." Andy replied smiling.

"Oh congragulations!" Bonnie gushed, and then just like that an idea formed in her mind.

That night Bonnie had just packed all her belongings into the van, there were a few boxes and bins with old things such as blue ribbons and mementos that were going into storage but right now Bonnie was placing the toys carefully in her bed, it was her last night with them.

The next morning Bonnie placed every toy she had left into the box carefully giving each and every one last hug. The last she placed had been Woody, the cowboy doll she had once found outside her preschool but then lost and gotten back from Andy.

"Mom, I know what to do with my old toys, I'll be back soon." Bonnie said as she kicked open a door because her arms were carrying a box. She placed the box in the passenger seat of her car-not the van she was driving to college-and drove off. She had driven for almost twenty minutes, she was about to give up and go home and tell her mom what to do with the toys. Moms seemed to have magical powers knowing where people lived, it was then she saw Andy, he was getting out of his car and opening the door in the back and brought out a little girl maybe five years old, a woman also climbed out of the car taking hold of a little boys-maybe three-hand and guiding them to their door.

"Andy!" Bonnnie cried, Andy turned and smiled

"Hey again," he replied. "What can I do for you?" he asked, biting her lip Bonnie held up the box

"I want to return a favor. I don't need these any more." she replied, frowning a little Andy set his daughter down and took the box from Bonnie and placed it on their lawn, opening the box he looked into a familiar set of brown eyes and smile.

"Woody," he exclaimed picking it up, the old toy was in very good shape.

"Andy?" a voice asked, Andy looked over to the woman who had said his name and smiled

"Kim, this is Bonnie, I gave her my old toys before college, you remember that right?" he asked, the woman nodded and reached into the box pulling out the cowgirl Jessie.

"Oh I remember these toys." Emily gushed playing with Jessie's hair.

"Mommy," the little girl raised her arms Kim turned around and smiled down at her daughter,

"Here Emily," she said and carefully Kim placed the cowgirl in the little girls hands. Bonnnie smiled as the little girl hugged Jessie. Jessie had been a favorite of Bonnie's and she was glad how nice the woman Kim was treating the toy,

"Y-you can have them back Andy." Bonnie said smiling. Andy looked over at her, "I-I'm returning your toys and placed mine in there as well...as long as you take care of them." she winked. Andy smiled as he picked up Buzz which he handed to his son who started running around with it. Andy took out every toy he had once cherished and now a new edition in his collection, a unicorn, a doll, another dinosaur, a clown, a little possum, and much more.

"Thanks Bonnie. I'll make sure that they're well taken care of, and when you're married maybe you can have them back." he offered. Bonnie shrugged

"We'll see," was all she replied, then looking over at the kids who were playing with the toys she felt a sudden longing to return back to a kid and play-which she did. For an hour until she received an urgent text from her mother saying they had to go. Sighing she stood up and after saying another good bye, she looked over at the yard where Andy was playing with his children and letting his imagination go wild just as he did with her fourteen years ago.

"Thanks Andy, thanks everybody," she whispered before driving off. Andy looked over and smiled at the retreating car

"Thanks Bonnie." he whispered then turned back to his old toy, Woody. "Hi again partner."

"Andy, let's get the kids some dinner." Kim suggested.

"That's a good idea, Come on guys, Pizza Planet!" Andy shouted excitedly, the kids jumped up and down, and as Andy started back to the car he didn't notice the cowboy smiling up at him,

"Hi again...partner." Woody murmured.

* * *

**I just love this movie, and I wanted Andy to somehow get them back, lemme know what you think :D**


End file.
